A Child's Point Of View
by STrek90210
Summary: Ric's daughter, Emma, discovers Carly. Complete.


Disclaimer: I own nothing General Hospital.  
  
A/N: Okay, here's the deal. In order to make this story work (in my terms), I had to add something.  
  
+ Ric's daughter, Emma, the main character here, is actually Sonny's  
biological daughter. Here's how that works: While living in  
California, Sonny had a girlfriend who had his baby. Believing they  
were dead, Sonny came to Port Charles. Sonny's old girlfriend, who  
wasn't dead, met Ric and they raised baby Emma. Then Emma's mom  
actually did die in a car wreck, and Ric and Emma came to Port  
Charles. But that's for another story.  
+ I haven't been watching GH long enough to know how or why Sonny came  
to Port Charles.  
+ Scenario: Emma's found out about Carly. Apparently, the shock was so  
great that she fainted.  
Emma awoke and for two seconds forgot where she was and why she was there. Then she remembered Carly. She knew she had to do something.  
Just then a doctor came in. She recognized him as Dr. Tony Jones from when she had been here before with...  
  
"Hi. You must be Emma. I'm..."  
  
"Wait. You're um, Dr. Jones, right?"  
  
Tony smiled. "Yes, that's right."  
  
Emma looked out the door and noticed a familiar face. "Is that Commissioner Scorpio?"  
  
Tony noticed for the first time that Emma had been crying. "Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine. But I need to speak to the Comissioner."  
  
"Okay." Tony went outside and got Mac to talk to Emma.  
Emma told Mac about Carly, and after Mac left, Emma simply waited to see what would happen.  
At six o'clock that evening, Emma heard the news:  
  
Carly Corinthos, wife of Michael Corinthos, Jr. is home tonight, thanks to the statement of her abductor's daughter, Emma Lansing. Both Mrs. Corinthos and her unborn child are doing fine. In other news...  
Emma cut the television off and walked down the hall to Elizabeth's room. She opened the door slowly and asked "Elizabeth?"  
  
"Emma."  
  
"Can I come in?"  
  
"Of course." Elizabeth was smiling, but Emma knew she felt just the opposite.  
  
Emma just stepped in and stood at the door. "I guess you heard the news."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, are you angry at me?"  
  
Elizabeth sighed. "Come here."  
  
Emma moved to the side of the bed and sat down.  
  
"Sweethart, I'm not angry at you. As a matter of fact, I'm proud of you."  
  
"You are?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It couldn't have been easy to do what you did."  
  
"So, you're not mad at me?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Elizabeth?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can we still be friends?"  
  
"Of course."  
Emma smiled, thanked Elizabeth, hugged her, and left. When she got to her room, she saw that Sonny was there.  
  
"Sonny. Hi, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to tell you thank you."  
  
"I would say you're welcome, but,"  
  
"I understand. That couldn't have been easy."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Telling on Ric."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"You look like you're tired."  
  
"Sonny, please don't go."  
  
For a second Sonny looked surprised, but he sat back down.  
  
"I want you to promise me something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Leave dad alone. Let him go to prison for taking Carly."  
  
Sonny hesitated, but agreed.  
Sonny and Emma talked for a little while longer. Right before Sonny was about to leave, Mac came back in.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"We arrested your father."  
  
"I know."  
  
"A little while ago, he wrote you a letter and asked me to bring it to you."  
  
Emma looked to Sonny and then back to Mac. "Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome." And with that, Mac left.  
Emma laid there, wondering whether to read the letter or ask Sonny to burn it. Sonny left her alone.  
  
Dear Emma,  
I know you're probably angry with me. I want you to know that I don't blame you for turning me in, and please don't bame yourself. I commited the crime, and I deserve to be paying for it.  
Honey, I've always loved you, even though you aren't really my child. I'll always love you. Please don't forget that.  
Have a good life. Grow up, get married, have kids. Once again, I love you and I'll miss you incredibly.  
  
Love, Daddy  
Emma had such a tough time reading the letter that she started to cry after she finished. The next day, at her request, Sonny took her down to the PCPD to see Ric one last time. Once they were alone, Ric said,  
  
"You're here. I guess that means that you forgive me to some degree."  
  
"I'm not about to tell you that I like that you did it, or that I understand why you did it. But yes, I forgive you."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I kept thinking last night about the trip we took to Vermont when I was five. You remember?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"We were all so happy."  
  
Ric couldn't think of how to reply.  
  
"I kept trying to feel that again last night. But no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't do it."  
  
"I know what you mean."  
  
"I'm gonna miss you."  
  
"I'm gonna miss you too."  
  
Tearily, she replied, "Daddy.", and hugged Ric tightly.  
  
Ric, whose handcuffs had been taken off for the five minute visit, returned the hug, kissed Emma on the head and replied, "I am going miss you so terribly, I don't know what I'm going to do. You are my whole world. Now I want you to go out there, and talk to Sonny. And I want you to do everything I said in the letter, okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"You promise?"  
  
"I promise."  
  
Mac stuck his head in and said, "Time's up."  
  
Emma and Ric departed. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------- Epilouge  
Ric was sentenced to twenty years in prison, where he got a letter from Emma once a month. Emma grew up with Sonny and ten years later, married Kenneth Swanson. They had three children, Eric, Jason, and Michael. They all got to know their grandfather through regular visits. 


End file.
